


A Dropstone Tale

by Adeline707



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: I solved Layton forever., Layton is a good dad, Sweet, Wholeosme, drownout2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline707/pseuds/Adeline707
Summary: Y’all ever notice how... terrible of a father figure Layton is? He abandons Flora at home knowing she’s had to be alone for years, and when the problem of her kidnapping comes up near the end he completely brushes it off. Can you imagine how scared Flora must’ve been, or if she was hurt? That’s saddening man. Anyway I solved Layton forever by making a sweet little wholesome fic about Flora’s alone time in Dropstone, her guilt, and eventually an important talk with Layton. Enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Dropstone Tale

Flora woke up in the back of a barn.  
Her head hurt and her neck felt sore, and there she was, laying atop a pile of hay in a dark shed. Her eyes adjusted to the dim, faint light and she was able to make out the figure of a few cows. The room was dusty and smelled of hay and manure. Flora was terrified. The last thing she remembered was walking around Dropstone with Luke and the Professor. Someone… grabbed her when she was briefly separated from them. “Oww…” Flora let out a slight groan as she moves her head around. She could just barely see light bruises along her neck and collarbone. It wasn’t that bad, however, and she quickly managed to find her feet. She stumbled around a bit, careful not to fall over as she was still dizzy and disoriented. It was only as she managed to walk a bit closer to the front of the barn that she noticed the room was getting darker. The very dim light came from the many cracks and small gaps in the wood, allowing Flora to just barely see around her. That light was going away. Night was coming soon, and it would be nearly pitch black. She started to become even more afraid, standing in a cold dark barn potential miles away from her friends…  
Had they even noticed she was gone?  
She let out a scream, “L-layton! Luke! I'm in here! Get me out!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice was a bit raspy, as Flora was far from a very loud person. She was barely used to talking at a normal volume. But she continued screaming. “P-please! I don't wanna be in here! P-please help!” Her voice cracked a bit as she started choking. Tears built up in her eyes. It was starting to get too dark to see. She quickly started retracing her steps, tripping and falling onto the pile of hay. That sudden fall seemed to loosen her grip on her emotions, and she began crying, loudly. It was the loudest sound she’d ever made. She was scared for herself, yes, but what about Luke and Layton… someone was out to get them, would they be ok? And… what about her? How long would it be until they came to her rescue? They were heading to Folsense… what if it took days for them to find their answers? It hurt to think of that. To think of having to sit here in this dark room for days before they came back. She was worried… about them and herself. And so she cried. She cried for a long time.  
That crying caused some of the cows to stir. They started making noises, but Flora did not hear nor care. That is, until the door to the barn was suddenly opened and the place was flooded with moonlight. A man walked in. Flora was exhausted at that point, and had nearly fallen asleep by the time the man saw her and picked her up to bring her out of the barn.  
Flora woke up in a bed, in a room, in a house she didn’t recognize. She looked out the window to see she was still in Dropstone. She got to her feet and creeped down the stairs. A man was cooking food, an elderly woman sitting at the table behind him. She looks up from her paper. “Hello dear. You must be Flora, please, sit down.” Flora nervously sits at the table. The man, presumably the elderly woman’s son, slides a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. “Please, eat up dear. You must be hungry.” Flora shakily picks up a fork and begins eating the food.  
“Yout crying caused quite a stir with our cows. Bobby here came to check on the noises and found you crying in a haystack.” The elderly woman says as she takes a sip of tea. She asks Flora if she’d like a cup. Flora nods and the woman pours her one, which Flora takes a small sip of. “There’s a few bruises on your neck. I don’t think you snuck in or tried causing trouble. Someone must’ve put you in there…” Flora, who’s shivering a bit, still nervous in front of this stranger, nods. “Y-yes… that's exactly what happened.” The woman sighs. “A shame… Mr Anderson’s daughter goes missing and immediately after there's a kidnapping case. Poor man…” She says, finishing her tea. “Don't worry, you're free to stay here as long as you need. You’re with that Professor Layton, right? Will they be returning shortly?” She asks. “Y-yes ma’am. The Professor and Luke took the train to Folsense… they should return once they’ve found the answer to their mystery…” she says. “Well lets hope they find it quick. That Professor sure is lucky to have a young lady like you. I'm sure he’ll rush back as soon as possible.”  
Flora spent the next few hours helping around the barn. It was the least she could do to repay them after all. Despite this, Flora wasn't the best worker… she could be pretty clumsy at times. She tripped while carrying a heavy bucket of water, getting her dress wet. “O-oww…” She picks herself up. She is just… useless when it comes to this. She’s not really strong enough to do much labor. She isn’t very good at cleaning. And the last time she tried cooking... The Professor didn’t come out of his room the whole evening. Last time she went shopping she forgot Luke’s favorite snack. And shes barely able to communicate on her own. She still isn't fully used to being around so many people. Well… so many real people at least…

Flora found a stack of hay near the cows and sat down. She was tired… and wasn't feeling very well. She remembered when Layton and Luke left to go on their adventure without even telling her. She didn't want to be alone… but maybe they had a reason to leave her behind. She was dead weight. She wasn't as clever as the Professor or Luke so she couldn't really help with puzzles… and she didn't have any other standout traits. Maybe that's why she was forgotten… maybe that's why they’d rather not have her along. She started to feel a bit sleepy again, the hay felt so warm, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as the Molentary Express pulled into the station…  
The next time she woke up the sound of a train chugging across metal tracks fills her ears. She opens her eyes. “Ah, there you are Flora.” A familiar warm voice spoke across from her. She opened her eyes to see Layton sipping a cup of tea across from her. Flora softly smiled, happy to see him. Luke sat next to her filling out a puzzle book. “I’ve got this one Professor!” He happily shows the book to the man. “Excellent job m’boy, but where are your manners? A gentleman must always greet a lady.” He says with a light chuckle. Luke turns to see Flora. “Ah! Good morning Flora! I hope you had fun playing with the cows.”  
“F-fun?”  
Layton adjusts his hat a bit, “Why, yes Flora. We thought that you’d enjoy some extra time in Dropstone to get to know the animals. Don Paolo was behind this… he was trying to impersonate you, but at least you got some extra time to enjoy yourself.” Flora looks a bit saddened by this. Did they… really think she was enjoying herself? She was terrified most of the time. She was hurt and she was so worried that Layton and Luke were in danger.. No, it's ok. They probably just wanted to assume the best. There was probably something much more important than her at the moment… but to think she’d been dismissed so quickly…  
The Molentary Express made it’s stop in London shortly after. Layton wasted no time gathering his things, and neither did Luke or Flora. They quickly made their way to Gressenheller University. Luke and Flora unpacked their things while Layton went to check on Dr. Schrader. The man made a miraculous recovery, and Layton returned less than an hour later. “Our good friend seems to be doing well. I think we can all rest a bit easier now.” He says with a smile. The story was over. Luke had told quite the miraculous story on the way home, and the Professor said it to be true. Now they were home once again. The end.  
But Flora wasn’t happy.  
How had she not realized what a burden she was to Luke and the Professor. She felt weighed down by guilt. She was quiet through most of supper. “Flora, dear, I'm surprised you didn't ask to try and take over cooking for the night. Haven’t you wanted to get better?” Layton asks. “U-um, it's been quite a long day for us all. I thought it would be best for you to handle things.” She responds sweetly. She should've asked. Her day was scary but the Professor had faced much more peril. But… she would have certainly made something vile, and she didn't want to end the Professor’s day on a sour note.  
Their meal ended shortly. Poor Flora still had so much on her mind. Luke had just gone to bed, and the Professor was quickly setting up a place to rest for Flora. “I apologize, Flora, but I don’t think a young lady like you would like to sleep with one of us.” He lightheartedly chuckled. “P-professor…” She managed to say quietly. “Hmm? Yes, what is it Flora?” Flora started shaking a bit. She hadn't been this scared since she felt the floor of her tower start to give out beneath her feet back home. “Flora, you’re shaking. Did you catch a cold back in-” Layton is cut off as the first of Flora’s tears start to form. “I’m sorry… I should've stayed home.” Layton seems slightly perplexed. “Flora dear… it's quite alright. There’s no need to cry.” Flora’s tears only get bigger and come out more often. “A-and i'm sorry for being such a burden… I can barely do anything right... I know you’d rather leave me here… and I know you don't want to waste time worrying about me… and I… and I…” Flora was barely able to speak. “F-flora what is the meaning of this? Why would you ever think that?”  
“Y-you kept leaving me behind… you left without saying a word… I… I just didn’t want to be alone again…” She manages to choke out a few words. “And when you found out I was in danger you… you brushed it off assuming it would be alright…” She says as she wipes her eyes. “Flora… did something happen while I was gone?” Layton says in a concerned tone. Flora manages to collect herself enough to show Layton the light bruises along her neck. “O-oh my… Flora…” “I was really worried about you two too… I didn't want either of you to be hurt… I'll get better at work and cooking and cleaning I promise… if it means I'll be of some use to you two…”  
Layton… wasn't sure what to say. Even in times of mortal danger he seemed so collected, but now… he was the one shaking a bit. He sits down on the makeshift bed he made for Flora. “I’m… i’m sorry, Flora.” Layton was looking down but under the brim of his hat Flora could see a tear roll down the side of his face. “I’m sorry for leaving you behind… and for making you think that way… truly, im sorry.” He says as he wipes his eyes. “I… was caught up in the thrill of a new mystery, and I was sad at the loss of my close friend. But really, I was worried about you getting in danger. I’ve lost too many people to even consider the possibility…” Flora’s tears have slowed a lot. “That's why I was so quick to jump to conclusions… when we found out you were in danger I couldn’t bear thinking of what could’ve happened. And… i'm sorry for not being a good father either… I never showed you enough of that kind of affection… I didn't want to supplant your love for your old father… I never even thought of how you might feel after so long alone..” Layton sniffs a bit and rubs his eyes. “Ah… Flora, I know it isn’t very gentlemanly to ask a young lady for a favor… but…” He looks up at Flora with a few tears still pouring out. “Will you please give me a second chance?”  
Flora’s tears return twice as strong as before, she takes a few steps forward before hugging Layton tightly. “O-of course…” She manages to say. Layton wipes away a few more tears before hugging her back. “Thank you… Flora.” Flora tightens her hug as well. “Thank you... Mr. Layton…”  
\---  
It was the next day. Flora had gotten a good night’s sleep and was even allowed to sleep in a little. She woke up to fresh food and quickly ate her meal. “Now Flora… I have a present for you.” Layton said, sliding two books toward her. One, a cookbook with loads of helpful but simple instructions and tasty recipes, and the other, Layton’s very own puzzle journal. “The conundrums in there are a bit old, but I wanted to give you a way to sharpen your young mind with some fun activities. And the cookbook, I know how much you wanted to replicate your mother’s cooking. I can’t give you that, but I do hope this can help you improve.” He says.

Flora quickly flips through the two books before getting up and hugging Layton. “I love them! Thank you, Professor.” Layton chuckles and wraps his arms around her. “Flora m’dear, call me Layton.”

THE END.


End file.
